How could I say sorry
by Ginger-Megz
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi get into a little fight guess what Tamaki's at fault. How does he plan to fix it read and find out! One-Shot


**Hello readers of Fanfiction, this is something that I wrote after listening to Je N'ai Pas De Mots by Vic Mignogna. Ahh I love him anyways enjoy!**

**I don't own Ouran or Je N'ai Pas De Mots**

"No Haruhi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Tamaki pleaded, trying to get through to her before she cut him off.

"JUST GET OUT, TAMAKI!" She yelled turning away from him. Defeated, Tamaki left through her front door. Haruhi picked up a picture of them and hugged it while sliding to the floor.

"Tamaki, you're an idiot." She stated to herself as she looked down at the picture which was a day out in Boston; Tamaki was kissing her cheek as she smiled and blushed at the camera. Soon tears fell and Haruhi did her best to stop them.

"Kyoya, I'm an idiot. How could I do that?" Tamaki slammed his head on Kyoya's kitchen counter.

"Well I really wouldn't know, I can't read your mind." He stated coldly as he typed on his laptop.

"I have to make sure that she understands that I didn't mean it the way it came out. It's just with her it's _Je N'ai Pas Ne Mots_, I don't have any words." Kyoya looked up, a glare from the light prevented from seeing his eyes.

"Isn't that the song you after you saw your mother at the airport, where you and Haruhi confessed?" Tamaki smiled at the memory.

"Heh even dressed in an over-sized shaggy sweater, huge glasses, and hair in every direction she was still as beautiful as when I use to dress her up in all those outfits."

"One, you still dress her up in outfits she never really wants to wear and two, you haven't answered my question." Kyoya stated with a blank look on his face.

"What was the question again?" Tamaki asked confused as Kyoya sighed.

"_Je N'ai Pas Ne Mots_ or I don't have any words was the song you wrote after you and Haruhi confessed, right?" He asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Well yeah, I was so happy but I couldn't find the words it say it and after all the time we spent together now, I wish she would know that she means everything to me." Tamaki's voice dropped as he spoke.

"Then play her the song and get out of my apartment." Kyoya said as he got up and opened his door.

"Oh thank you Kyoya, I own you. You're such a great friend." Tamaki yelled running out the door. Walking in his own apartment, Tamaki looked straight at the 'love door'; the door that connected to his love. He walked over to his piano and pressed a key. Haruhi looked up at the door to her right, standing up, taking a deep breathe opened the door that connects to his.

"Tamaki-" Though she stopped as he played a song she had yet to hear from him. Thinking it was only a piano part, she sat in one of the chairs closes to him; feet on the chair and her head on her knees though her eyes widen as he sung.

Come near and stand by me, baby

Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,

All that is swelling within me,

Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was

you,

I fumbled try but I stumbled,

Over all my heart wants to say now,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Nothing seems to say the way you move me,

Rushing through me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

But a promise has been made you can believe this,

From the first kiss,

It's good that don't have to speak to know that it's real,

Je n'ai pas de mots.

Come near and talk to me baby,

How did you know you were,

The dream of this dreamer,

Oh god how I thank you for reading,

In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote,

Of what I long for,

You gave me much more,

Love is standing beside me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Nothing seems to say the way you move me,

Rushing through me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

But a promise has been made you can believe this,

From the first kiss,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,

Rushing through me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

But a promise has been made you can believe this,

From the first kiss,

It's good that don't have to speak to know that it's real,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Je n'ai pas de mots,

Je n'ai pas de mots.

"Tamaki, I-"

"Haruhi it's okay, I was just having trouble with my words." She giggled.

"That's the first."

"WHAT HARUHI!" He jumped out of his seat and towards her.

"Haruhi how-" before he could say more Haruhi stood on her tip toes and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you for the song, I love it." She said, shyly looking him in the eyes with a small blush along her cheeks. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Anything for my love." They finished with a kiss once again. Outside four friends were all handing money to Kyoya.

"Aw Kyoya-Sempai is almost always right when it deals with them." The Twins whined.

"It's okay as long as they makeup, I'll be happy." Hunny said as Mori nodded.

"Tamaki, I heard voices outside the door." Haruhi stated. Tamaki went to open the door when he heard

"RUN!" from the Twins, as they ran down the hallway from Tamaki leaving, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi.

"What are we going to do with them?" Haruhi asked.

"Feed them cake." Hunny answered.

"Get back here you devil twins!" Tamaki yelled as the others just shook their heads.

**Okay that it from me I'll try to get the next chapter up of When the Cousin Came. I have everything written down just need to type it. Anyways tell me what you think Of this little one shot, I thought it was cute.**

**Have a great wonderful day!**


End file.
